Deseption
by asmarahzen
Summary: Mello lay under wrinkled covers looking over at the man next to him taking a long drag on his cigarette and then exhaling a thin steady stream of smoke through pursed lips. LightxMello yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Mello lay under wrinkled covers looking over at the man next to him taking a long drag on his cigarette and then exhaling a thin steady stream of smoke through pursed lips.

"Light? you don't smoke."

Light glanced at Mello sideways, but said nothing, then got up, extinguished cigarette and headed for the shower.

Light had just stepped into the shower and closed his eyes as the warm water ran soothingly down his body, when he felt something cold and hard clunk up against the back of his head.

"Whats up with you lately?" Mello yelled over the sound of the running water and radio in the background.

Still no answer.

""How come you're not talking to me anymore?"

Light merely swiped his hand over the back of his head pushing the muzzle of the gun away, then grabbed the bottle of shampoo off the shelf.

Mello, infuriated at being ignored rammed the gun into the back of Light's head, once again as he swatted the shampoo out of Light's hand.

"Stop ignoring me, goddammit."

Light sighed "You're getting your gun wet"

Mello cocked his gun as the water bouncing off of Light dripped down his arm.

"It won't affect its accuracy at this distance. Is that all you're going to say?"

Light stood unmoving as the water continued to trail down his muscular body, dripping from his eyelashes like tiny crystal pools.

He blinked away the few persistent drops that clung to his eyelashes and took another deep breath.

"You gonna shoot me Mello?"

"If you won't tell me whats been bothering you, I have no use for you."

"Yeah, there's plenty more where I came from, eh Mel? It's not like you ever really cared about me, I'm just another of your play things, and I'm not even your favorite."

"What the Hell are you talking about Light."

"He was here again, when I came over yesterday morning, he said he was just picking something up, but it looked like he had just woken up"

"Matt? I told him he could stay if he needed a place close to work, and if you recall, I was gone all weekend."

"Why would he lie to me?"

"He's probably afraid of what kind of death you would give him with that stupid book of yours, if he messed with me. You've gotta stop being so possessive, Light. I think you're letting the power of that book get to you, it's screwing with your head. I should just shoot you now if that power is more important than me, epically if you can't trust me with my friends. I can't believe that's whats been wrong with you this whole time, if you cared about me you would've talked to me a long time ago, instead of letting it bother you for so long, you make me so mad, you and your god complex"

Mello pushed the gun harder against lights scull, like that would make a difference.

"Do it." Light said, his tone dead and emotionless.

One more nudge, then Light could feel the gun pull away slightly but didn't want to turn and face Mello.

"He's just a friend, he never meant half what you mean to me, no one has."

Mello's resolve was softening the edgy sarcastic tone he always had was fading.

Then Light noticed a strange but slight noise and realized, Mello was shaking and all though he hadn't lowered his gun, Light could tell he wouldn't shoot.

In one fluid motion Light spun around simultaneously grabbing Mello's gun in one hand, and putting the other around the back of his head, to cushion it as he slammed him into the showers wall, and kissed him.

A flurry of sensations hit Mello all at once.

First the shock of the cold tile wall down the length his back, then the moist warmth of Light's body pressed up against his.

Searing hot on one side, and cold hardness on the other Light, mixed into the most fantastic sensation that nearly drove Mello crazy.

"Your...wasting the...water." Mello attempted to say his words muffled by Lights soft mouth over his.

Light reached blindly behind him, and turned the water off.

He broke away from Mello long enough to say.

"There, happy?"

Mello rolled his eyes, then Light began to move his kisses down Mello's chest, pausing to fondle Mello's nipple with his tongue then continued down.

"Light, you've gotta go to work, your dad will be suspicious if your too late and the last thing I need is the damn task force snooping around my place, You listening?"

When Light didn't respond Mello reached down and grabbed a fist full of Light's bangs yanked his head up to face his own.

"Hey! I thought we weren't going to do the silent treatment thing anymore."

Light stood up "Yeah, sorry, your right, I gotta go."

He said turning the shower back on "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"I know." Mello said bending down to pick up the shampoo, then stepped up behind Light and kissed the back of his neck as he reached around to hand Light the shampoo.

"But you, being a genius, work better when there's a lot on your plate to balance, just don't leave me out Okay?"

Less then half an hour after Light left, Mello heard the sound of a key opening his dead bolt, That could mean only one thing. "Matt" Mello mumbled under his breath.

Light had a key but never used it. He always seamed to prefer to knocking over coming in on his own.

Mello finished buttoning his leather pants and marched over to the door to meet the intruder.

The door swung open and in walked Matt absently shoving the key into his back pocket as the majority of his attention was focused on his DSI.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello stood barely a foot away, unnoticed If he was a cobra Matt would've been a goner.

"Stupid gamer." Mello thought to himself as he stuck one boot-clad foot out across Matt's path.

Matt, caught totally off guard, tripped and with a thud ended up sprawled out across the entrance floor as his game console clattering away from him.

"What the?" he said spinning around to see what had caused his fall, and there stood the apartments owner.

A lanky black leather clad figure stood towering over him with a smug devious look on his face.

Mello pulled out a large chocolate bar seemingly from nowhere and began nosily unwrapping the foil cover.

Matt scrambled to his knees and was about to fetch his DSI, when Mello grabbed his shirt and yanked him to his feet.

"What are you doing here" Mello growled.

"I left my vest the other day, and thought I'd come get it on my break."

Mello kept a firm grip on Matt's shirt as he set his chocolate down and reached into Matt's back pocket to retrieve the key, then threw it into the fish tank behind him.

Matt's eyes followed the key as it fell into the large Parana tank that sat on a massive brass stand at the door.

"What the hell Mehael?" Matt said, looking back at Mello.

"I told you." Mello said shoving Matt into the wall behind him "I'm with Light Yagami."

"I know, I know man." Matt said raising both hands in surrender.

It had been many months since he had broken it off with Matt, but they just had too much history together since Wammy's for Mello to banish him from his life all together.

He tried to stare him down with his most intimidating angry face, but the longer he stared into is friends emerald eyes the more his anger softened.

"I'm totally loosing my touch." Mello thought, "First choosing not to shoot Light this morning, and now this."

Mello always followed through with his plans no matter the cost, the scar marring his perfect features on the left side of his face were a perfect example.

Mello drew back his fist, prepared to punch Matt for making him go soft and doubt his ability to show people he was in charge at all times, but at the last second he gave in to what he really wanted and crushed his lips down on Matt's.

Mello was totally lost in the kiss, which allowed Matt to slowly lower his hands to embrace Mello.

He held his slender toned waist in one hand and threaded his fingers into the silky golden hair that complimented Mello's face so well with the other.

Mello moaned softly and Matt knew that he missed him more than he would admit.

A loud beep sounded from the floor and Matt broke away, pushing Mello as he scrambled for his DSI.

"Shit my game,"

Mello stood over him in total astonishment, he had been ditched for a video game.

Now he remembered why he had broken up with Matt.

The one thing Mello could not stand was dating someone whose whole world did not revolve around him.

Mello retrieved his chocolate bar from the table and gave Matt a good smack on the head as he walked by.

"Ow." Matt flinched but remained glued to his game.

This is how it would always be, Mello realized as he threw himself angrily on the couch.

"Yes, take that, level 82, the ace hasn't lost his touch."

Mello rolled his eyes at the gaming fanatic who sat indian style on his entrance floor.

"I thought you were on a work break dude."

"Yeah, but first we have to talk about this Light Yagami."


	3. Chapter 3

Matt walked over and sat on the couch next to Mello, he stared mesmerized as his friend consumed his chocolate bar.

"Y'know, too much of that stuff will kill you."

"Not as fast those will kill you." Mello said patting the pocket that Matt kept his cigarettes in.

"Touche" Matt said, tilting his head.

"He means that much to you does he?" Matt continued as he pulled out his cigarettes.

"What?"

"You were going to punch me over him."

Mello stared at the floor between his legs, not wanting to look at Matt.

"Sorry 'bout that, it's just, I've never met anyone like him, his wants and goals are so similar to mine. The power he has, and the will to never back down, it gives me chills."

"I'm happy for you man." Matt said, patting Mello on the back.

"He's jealous of you, y'know."

Matt looked up from lighting his cigarette, surprised.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's been acting weird lately. He started smoking, and looking up old Camaro's for sale on the internet , and the other day I caught him playing on your old xbox."

Matt slumped back into the couch, laughing hysterically.

"Whoa man, watch where your swinging that thing." Mello said, pushing Matt's cigarette hand away from his face.

"It's not funny, I'm with him because he's him, not because he acts like you."

Matt smiled a sly crooked smile as he brought his cigarette to his mouth.

"Just tell him I'm a one of a kid, and I can't be duplicated."

Then he took his middle finger and wiped a smudge of chocolate off of Mello's mouth and licked it clean.

"Mmm, best chocolate in the world."

x.x.x

"We have located the residence of Mello and would like you to stake it out and see when we can set up surveillance."

Lights skin went cold, and he felt his throat close up as panic gripped him.

"_Calm down, this is just another challenge, I can figure this out_." Light's thoughts scrambled to find the best plan, before he spoke.

"Sure, I'll watch him a couple days, he may not really live there, it could be a cover."

_"That may have been too much, did I sound suspicious?_" Light could feel nervousness get the better of him and decided he better go.

Light left the building, dreading having to make up a good excuse to tell Mello.

"Whatcha gonna do now, Mr. Genius?" Ryuk cackled as he floated behind Light.

"I'm working on that. Shut up."

More cackles echoed across the busy street, that only Light could hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Light reached the door at ten after two, expecting Mello to be gone for the day, but discovered the opposite when he heard a deep base beat coming from Mello's apartment.

Matt's phone rang, and he answered it as Mello ate the last of his chocolate.

"Yeah, sure, okay, bye."

"What's up?"

"They said I didn't need to come back in today."

"They fired you?"

"Yeah, I dunno I, I'll check it out tomorrow"

"That's depressing Matt, how can you be so relaxed about losing your job?"

Mello looked down at his empty candy wrapper.

"I need more chocolate."

As Mello got up and went to the drawer where he kept his chocolate bars, Matt stopped him.

"Lets have fondue like we used to."

Mello stopped and looked back at him, "No, I'm not going to get caught up in this again with you, have you forgotten about Light"

"Does Light eat chocolate fondue with you?"

Matt said leaning in and locking eyes with Mello.

Mello looked away, not wanting Matt to see he was losing his will to be stern and wanted to badly to give in and not kick Matt out.

Matt smiled "I'll go get the fondue pot, you start unwrapping the chocolate."

Mello hated to admit it, but Matt always knew him better then Light.

He thought about the two of them as he unwrapped the chocolate bars, they were two completely different personalities and could not be compared, Mello felt guilty for trying to compare them.

Mello looked across the fondue pot, laughing and telling stories of the old days, he took a deep breath and inhaled the intoxicating fumes of the warm chocolate and rum that relaxed every muscle in his body.

He closed his eyes to soak it all in and was rudely startled out of his chocolate happy place when he felt something warm smudged from his ear to his chin, the whole length of his jawline.

Mello's eyes popped open to see Matt holding a strawberry with half the chocolate it had been dipped in missing because it had just been rubbed on Mello's face.

Matt's body was shaking with his suppressed laughter,

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?"

"I couldn't resist, you just looked so... relaxed, y'know for you."

Mello scowled as he stabbed a large piece of pineapple and plunged it into the warm dark liquid.

"No, uh wait a minute Mello."

Matt stood and started backing away as Mello perused him with the chocolate fruit.

A chocolate cat fight ballet began which had them both covered in chocolate in a matter of minutes, at some point Matt bumped the stereo, turning it on.

Darren Hayes, Insatiable began to play and Mello refused to let him turn the stereo off with chocolate hands, so the music played.

"You listen to this stuff?"

"It's Lights CD."

"Yeah, but if its here you listen to it."

Matt dipped his strawberry in the fondue pot and began to dance around Mello to the music dabbing chocolate on him as he moved to the catchy rhythm.

"Stop that." Mello said indignantly

"No way man." Matt responded stubbornly.

Mello made to step around him and shut off the music when Matt threw out an arm to stop him.

"Oh no, you said no touching the stereo with chocolate on my hands."

Mello scowled with a sideways glance.

"Then I'll go wash them."

When Matt stopped him from doing that too the whole chocolate battle started over.

Light stood a foot from the door, too confused to know what to do.

"It sounds like he's not alone."

"Ooooooh, hehe want me to go check it out?"

"No Ryuk I don't."

"Ahh c'mon Light, just a peak."

Ryuk vanished through the wall before Light could say anything more, it's not like he could have stopped him anyway, Ryuk did whatever he wanted.

The Shinigami returned cackling hysterically.

Nothing ground on Lights nerves then when Ryuk laughed like that.

Light raised his eyebrows impatiently wondering if Ryuk had anything intelligent to say or if he was just going to keep cackling.

Finally calming down enough to speak, Ryuk cleared his throat and said,

"Mello's a bit busy"

"Doing what?"

Ryuk began laughing again instead of answering Light.

Light sighed with exasperation at the death gods lack of helpful information and dug in his pocket for his key.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Light?"

"Will you tell me whose in there?"

Ryuk laughed "Like you don't know."

Ryuk saw the fury creep into Lights normally composed features.

"Oooh this is going to be good" Ryuk said rubbing his spidery hands together.

"I haven't had much fun lately and what's more fun then a big lovers quarrel."

Light lost it and swung at Ryuk who dodged him easily as he floated in the air.

"Temper, Temper."

"Go away Ryuk." Light said angerly as he jammed the key into the lock.

Between the loud music and dodging Matt and the chocolate covered strawberry Mello was too distracted to hear Light come in.

Light stood in the doorway for a full minute, unnoticed, then he hurled the keys at Mello's head.

"Ow! what the ff, oh shit, Light!"

Matt and Mello stood dripping in chocolate, there badly battered fruit pieces barely clinging to their fondue sticks.

A long awkward silence stretched that was only broken by Ryuk who could only be heard by Light, he hovered from one person to the other taunting them not caring that they couldn't hear him.

"Whatcha gonna do now Light?"

Light stared daggers in Ryuk's direction as a brilliant plan formed in his mind.


End file.
